


kill every single one of your kind

by DeadPrince



Series: all my friends are murder [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPrince/pseuds/DeadPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the act is called jim moriarty and fools even the most observant man on the planet"</p>
            </blockquote>





	kill every single one of your kind

you are not born james moriarty

you have another name, pretty and cute , fit for a princess when all you ever wanted was to be the king/queen of the world

you are 13 and you have long hair,

you sit with your knees spread, a smirk on your face, and you kill a boy

 

you change your body to make it easier

you probably could do it the black market way but it’s amusing to sit in front of the therapist and practice being the perfect man that he wants to see

 

years later , the act is called jim moriarty and fools even the most observant man on the planet

 

you wish there was more time to show him though

putting on the wig and the red lisptick, the femme fatale you

you imagine his face, shocked for a millisecond then regaining composure

the calculations clumsily hidden , what sex under your westwood skirt (no but really, the women suits are even better than the men’s), are they real breasts, jim moriarty, crossdressing villain ?

but when he says « not a man, but a spider », you have trouble not being pleased

 

then it is the end and you think of how they would tell you that it’s an accomplishment to die as a man

and how the only thing you would do is laugh in their faces


End file.
